


the gold bar in a trash heap

by vinndetta



Series: Rylex-infused Version of Good Game [1]
Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, LISTEN alex is SUCH a trans name tho, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Trans Alex Taylor, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: Ryland finds a man moping outside the local bar late at night.Somehow along the way, this man changed his life.





	the gold bar in a trash heap

Ryland hates bars.

So, the fact that he's storming out of one might lead someone to ask exactly why the hell he was even in the bar in the first place. 

Well, it's not his fucking fault. His 'supposed' friends went off somewhere, forgetting about him. He's always the one left out of things, the odd one out. He's fucking tired of this bullshit.

"Yo!"

A voice makes Ryland turn his head and glare in the direction it was coming from.

In the dark, he can make out some person standing a couple feet away from him, wearing thick layers of clothing as well as a large hat. They're like the mysterious person that shows up in movies in order to tell the main character something important related to the plot in order to advance said plot. 

Whatever.

"What do you want?" Ryland spit out.

"Geez, man. Just wanted to ask if you wanted a cigarette. You seem pretty livid, could use a breather to just chill out."

Ryland raises an eyebrow at the extended hand, holding, indeed, a single cigarette.

"No, thanks. I don't smoke."

"Fair enough."

There's silence for a while, as they stand side-by-side, staring at the street right outside the bar. There's a cover over the sidewalk, shielding them from the sprinkling that started out of nowhere.

"My name's Alex."

"Ryland."

"Nice name. Did you choose it yourself?"

Ryland shoots Alex a look from the side.

"What?"

"No, never mind," Alex snorts. "It was a stupid joke. You wouldn't get it."

Ryland nods.

"So what brings you here, to this side of town?"

"Friends. But they're shitty friends. Probably shouldn't even be hanging out with them, but I don't really have other friends, so whatever."

Alex pats Ryland on the back, who tenses up nervously from the touch.

"It's alright. Just try to make new friends. Like me!"

"We just met." Ryland said with a monotone voice, deadpan. "We're not even acquaintances yet."

"Well, you're talking to me, rather than your shitty not-friends." Alex shrugged. "If I'm better than your friends, what does that make me?"

"What are you trying to suggest here?"

"Best friends!" Alex bursted out excitedly, completely ignoring what Ryland tried to say.

"Don't be ridiculous-"

"Would you prefer the term platonic life partners?"

Ryland sighed. "Really, now?"

Alex smiled. "You're the only person that's entertained me for this long, so yeah! I'd say we're pretty close on an emotional level."

Ryland turns his head slightly to peer at Alex. He has a dorky smile, as if he's still a child looking around for approval and recognition. He just has that face, like you immediately want to trust him with your entire life. 

Jeez. Pretty far-fetched, considering he only just met the guy.

"Sure, Alex."

"I'm serious! My parents just disowned me, and I don't have friends anymore, not since my band decided to kick me from the thing that I started."

"Ouch," Ryland winced. "That's gotta be rough."

"They all say the same thing - they won't accept a 'guy like me.' Their loss, I guess."

Ryland raises an eyebrow.

"I, uh," Alex fiddles with his fingers. "Sorry, I ramble too much, don't I?"

"No, it's fine, was just wondering about- yeah, never mind."

Alex pressed his lips together. "Might have said too much, haven't I?"

Before Ryland can say anything, Alex starts speaking again.

"I'm not like, a psychotic murderer or anything. People sometimes just, don't think I'm a guy at all. It's dumb."

Ryland blinks.

"I've just always known. There's never been a doubt in my mind that I'm Alex."

It clicks in Ryland's mind, suddenly.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Ryland glances sideways at Alex.

"Yeah." Ryland mutters. "I get it. That's cool, I guess."

Alex's eyes widen, as if he wasn't prepared for that response.

"Y-yeah?" His voice goes soft.

Ryland hums in affirmation. "I don't really care, man."

Alex smiles. "See! We're getting close already! Platonic life partners, here we go!"

Ryland furrows his eyebrows, but still smiles a little. "You're so sure you're gonna stick around, Alex?"

Alex nods furiously. "You're not going to be able to get rid of me, no matter how hard you try."

Ryland nods. "Uh huh, sure, we'll see about that."

-

And that's how it starts.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! hope you enjoyed reading! i'm vinndetta on ko-fi and tumblr, and vinndictive on twitter! if you'd like to suggest prompts or commission me for a fic, please message me on tumblr/twitter for more details! much love xoxo


End file.
